


Fiona (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: An AU vid in which Arthur meets Merlin in Ealdor.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: lamardeuse's vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fiona (vid)

**Fiona**

Merlin/Arthur

music by Lyle Lovett

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/fionabylamardeuse.avi)


End file.
